Conventional chewing gum generally includes gum base composed of ester gum, polyvinyl acetate, latex solids, fatty acids, natural and/or synthetic rubbers, waxes and texturizers and bulking agents, water-soluble flavoring and water-soluble sweeteners, for example, various sugars such as sucrose and dextrose, and/or artificial sweeteners such as sodium or calcium saccharin, cyclamates, dihydrochalcones, glycyrrhizin, glycyrrhizinates, emulsifiers such as lecithin, mono- and diglycerides, and flavors. Such gum initially provides a desirable strong sweet taste which declines rapidly during the first three to five minutes of chewing to a very slight, non-perceptible level of sweetness and flavor. The result is that after about five minutes of chewing all that remains in the mouth is an essentially tasteless wad which provides little in the way of flavor, aroma or sweetness. Accordingly, there clearly is a need and long-felt want for a chewing gum which possesses long-lasting flavor and sweetness.